Tubes (e.g., pipes) are commonly manufactured by rolling a sheet of metal into a generally tubular shape and forming a longitudinal seam weld along the opposing longitudinal edges of the rolled metal sheet. The seam weld bonds the opposing edges and completes the tube. However, the seam weld typically includes an undesirable, longitudinally extending, external, excess weld bead. It is known to remove this external weld bead using a scarfing machine. The scarfing machine may include a cutting tool that continuously cuts or planes the external weld bead from the tube to form a continuous removed weld bead strip or ribbon. In some cases, the removed weld bead strip is directed to a chopper that chops or cuts the strip into smaller, discrete segments.